The goal of this research is to further clarify the potential importance of nerve growth factor (NGF) in regenerative processes in the vertebrate central nervous system (CNS). By analyzing the action of NGF and its antiserum in our NGF-sensitive system (i.e., the regenerating optic system of the newt, Triturus viridescens), we hope to add to the understanding of the nature and extend of NGF action in the regenerating vertebrate CNS. In turn, we plan to apply the knowledge gained in this area to those similar CNS systems in mammals that do not regenerate. The specific aims of our research are as follows: (1) a light and electron microscopic analysis of effects of NGF and anti-NGF on the normal and regenerating visual system of the newt; (2) to determine the dispersal, localization, internalization and quantification of endogenous and exogenous NGF in the normal and regenerating newt visual system by immunocytochemistry, immunofluorescence and radioimmunoassay; and (3) to evaluate the effects of NGF and anti-NGF on the synthetic, metabolic and neurotransmitter processes within the normal and regenerating newt visual system.